Mniimin
Mniimin is one of the daemons responsible for the creation of Cannolaus. His sister is Gorcuum. His name is pronounced as mmm-nee-mihn. Appearance Mniimin is very, very tall, reaching to approximately seven foot three inches tall, or about two hundred twenty-two centimeters. He is also quite light for his size and strength, weighing about 160 pounds (or about seventy-two kilograms). Mniimin has dark, ashen grey skin. His long hair is snowy white, and he has almost a complete lack of irises or pupils, making it impossible to tell where he is looking. He has very long ears that are akin to elf ears. However, they are longer and much sharper. His tongue is very long and forked. He has fangs, a long tail, and a single horn sprouting from the center of his forehead. Mniimin typically dresses in daemonic steel armor. Outside of his armor, he wears royal purple and black royal robes and dressing gowns. Personality Mniimin is easily more sadistic than his sister, Gorcuum. He takes much delight in watching the innocent suffer and taking away their homes. He doesn't understand the concept of things like romance or intercourse for any other reason than procreation. Mniimin is very cold and blunt, almost psychopathic in his lack of emotion. He is a narcissist, manipulating everyone into doing his will whether they like it or not. He is generally considered a pathological liar, as he will do and say anything to be able to win your trust and get something out of you. Mniimin is power-hungry and will do anything to be able to gain more power, be it sacrificing and/or tortuing innocents or simply giving someone a vision and using that person to gain something he wants. History Mniimin has a long, extensive history. It is especially extensive when it comes to the topic of something like Cannolaus's history. Early Childhood Mniimin's childhood was quite the interesting one. He was born in Armena's home dimension. He grew up living in the daemon kingdom. He was the son of a burglar and a convicted murderer. His twin sister, Gorcuum, had lived alongside him. She had tried to live an upstanding life and stay away from things such as burglary and murder, but Mniimin managed to rope her into it, and thus began their life of crime. Their mother (the convicted murderer) had been put to death under the authority of the government, and their father (the convicted burglar) had been placed in a prison far, far away from them (he was considered a danger to society after everything he'd done). Mniimin and Gorcuum made a life for themselves on their own stealing and doing things they shouldn't be able to do at such a young age. Mniimin was quickly becoming one of the best child swordsman in the realm. He was offered a job as a gladiator as a teenager, but he quickly passed it up in favor of a more suitable, self-given occupation: destroying Armena's hard work and conquer it. The Formation of Cannolaus Mniimin, with the help of his more magically-adept sister, gave the young man Alabaster prophetic visions of their impending arrival. When they came, they began to raze hell upon the small town of Cannolaus. Mniimin and Gorcuum *FINISH LATER* Category:Daemons Category:Historical Figures Category:Villains Category:Immortals